As computing technology has advanced, computers have become commonplace. People use their computers for various different tasks, including accessing various information or communicating information to other users. While accessing such information is useful, it is not without its problems. One such problem is that people oftentimes desire to keep the information they access private. However, allowing users to share their computers with other users while at the same time keeping such information private can be a difficult task.